


A Day at the Carnival

by OfSmallerInfinities97 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfSmallerInfinities97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The carnival comes to town, and Cas, Dean and Sam give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Carnival

It was a sunny day when the carnival came to town. The bunker had been pretty quiet lately, all things supernatural seemed to be on a sort of pause. That might have been concerning at one point, but it wasn't now because the Carnival was here.

 

Cas was the one who spotted it first. He had taken to hanging out on the roof, for reasons neither Winchester could fathom. He brought it up at dinner that night, an excited tint in his voice. The carnival, huh? How could they refuse? So the next day they left early to get in before the line become too crazy long with braty kids and parents trying to keep them on a leash. They walked around for little while before something caught Cas’s eye. It was a stuffed little hippo thing with an angel costume including a halo and even a small trumpet. It wasn't all that big and in Deans opinion, kind of ugly. But Cas seemed adamant about it, so they walked over to see what the game was. Sam had long since wandered off to do whatever it is he does in his free time. It was a bottle toss, and an old crotchety looking man was in charge. Dean handed over a few bills and handed the rings to Cas. 

“See, what you do is try and toss the rings onto the necks of the bottles. Its alot harder than it looks, so don't be discouraged if you dont…” Dean trailed off as Cas tossed the first ring straight onto a bottle in the farthest row. Dean himself was no good at the game, and gave a little huff with a muttered “beginners luck…” before Cas the next ring onto the same bottle. And the next. And the next. The last ring landed with a rattle on the glass of the bottle neck. Dean stared as Cas gave him a satisfied look and requested the hippo-angel thing from the old guy in charge of the booth. Looking a little shocked, the guy stuttered, “You, uh, you- you hafta land ten on the same bottle for that prize.” Cas frowned and looked over to dean. “Can i do it again, Dean? Please?” 

Dean handed over a few more dollars and probably shouldn't have been as shocked as he was when Cas landed all 5 rings onto that same damn bottle. The old guy handed over the ugly little hippo-angel thing, which Cas tucked under his arm and started moving on to the other booths, and called back to dean to ask if he was coming. Dean closed his still-gaping mouth and hurried after him.

They stopped at several more booths, laughing at the games they both failed miserably at and competing harshly with each other at things they liked. They met Sam for burgers and funnel cakes (dean had whined considerably when they refused to get him a whole pie, as they didn't sell plain slices). They were on their way to an especially large and thrilling-looking ride when it happened.

They hadn't seen many clowns yet, and when they had it had been at a safe enough distance for Sam to quickly move on without too much trauma. But now, one was in their coincidentally very narrow path, drinking from a bottle of water talking to another clown next to him.  
Sam gave a squeak equivalent to some small rodent being stepped on and jumped behind dean and cas. 

“Oh come on, Sammy.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Are you afraid of clowns, sam?” Cas asked in an innocent tone.

“A- afraid? Pft, who-who's afraid? Not me! heh…” But when sam didn't move from cowering behind them, dean stepped aside and gave sam a little shove forward. It had been a harmless little push, but with Sams gangly limbs he tripped over his own feet and went scrambling into the very clowns he had been trying to hide from. 

The clown, quite surprised by the huge figure that just came crashing into him, pushed sam off and straight into the other clown. “just my luck” ran through his mind just before he had time to register the painted fist coming at his face. He tried ducking but wasn't quick enough and the knuckles skimmed his cheekbone, definitely leaving a future bruise. Dean and cas scrambled into the fight with a “Hey, douchebag!” and a frantically yelled “Sam!”. After multiple more punches, kicks, shoves and lots of swearing, the two groups were separated by passing spectators. With glares from both sides, the two groups went their respective ways. 

 

Sam, who had taken the worst of the fight, headed back to the impala to lie down after rinsing his cuts with some water from a bottle they bought from a concession. And although his reason to leave dean and cas alone together was pretty legit, dean suspects he wanted to give them privacy. The asshole.

 

The sun had steadily been going down now for a little while, and most people except some couples and workers had gone home. Some special night-ride called something cheesy like “stargazers dream” seemed to be the only ride left open, and as they need something to pass the awkward silences with, they gave it a try. 

 

As the ferris-wheel type ride rose higher and higher, deans stomach started getting a bit queasy. The ride hadn't looked this high from the ground. He closed his eyes and prayed it would be over soon.

 

So absorbed in his fear, he hadn't realized he’d grabbed cas’ hand at some point till cas said in a worried tone “dean? Dean you’re hurting my hand. Is everything okay? You look kinda green.” 

 

Dean was really wishing cas would be quiet cause he was starting to think he was gonna barf.   
“Dean, its alright. open your eyes. weve stopped.” And sure enough, when he peaked open, they had stopped going up and their seats were tilted a little bit back so they could look at the stars.

 

“Isnt it beautiful?” Marveled cas. Dean looked over at him, twinkle in his eyes and replied,

 

“Yeah. Kinda like you.” 

 

Cas blushed and met deans eyes, then down at their still-holding hands he had nearly forgotten about. “Dean…”

 

But dean only smiled and looked back up at the night sky. Cas kept looking at him though. It seemed like hours till their ride was finally over and they were firmly back on the ground. 

 

“Back to the bunker, then?” Cas nodded and went with dean to meet sam back at the impala, hands still intertwined. Cas gave a small smile to himself and decided that of all the human things, Carnivals were his favourite


End file.
